


Mess Me Up

by LemonadeHearts



Series: Lessons In Love [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Trans Male Character, Trans!Sebastian, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, strap ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeHearts/pseuds/LemonadeHearts
Summary: 6 months later, December 2008, the boys are getting closer than ever.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: Lessons In Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961545
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Mess Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian’s genitalia is referred to as a cunt in this a few times if that makes you uncomfortable don’t read! Take care of yourselves!

December 2008

Sebastian was in New York for the holidays. He was staying with his mom and stepdad. His step dad wasn’t doing too great lately. They were noticing his memory was getting worse. The doctors were hesitant to diagnose him with anything since he was still relatively young. But they were worrying about him more and more each day. Sebastian was glad to be home to spend time with him and help his mom where he could. Still though, he’d been home since a week before Thanksgiving and his mom was encouraging him to go out. 

“Sebastian, darling, you know I love having you and so does Anthony but you haven’t left the house except to run errands for me in almost three weeks now. Don’t you have auditions or friends to see? It’s the holidays!” 

Sebastian did have a few friends to see but they were all off spending time with their families. A few of them lived in New York, but not near Nyack. Sure he could go into the city but he just didn’t want to. He was having a good time just relaxing and being at home. Sleeping his days away, working on writing or catching up on films he’d missed while working on his own stuff. 

“Alright honey, but just know I worry about you and I know you’re trying to be here because of... Anthony...” she said the last part quietly. “But I’ve been handling him this long, I can keep doing it if you wanna go back home for a little while,” 

“This is home mom, you’re here. He’s here. Even Matthew, my friend from grade school is here. I am making plans with him to get a drink sometime before he heads back home in January,”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! He was such a nice boy, he’s married now isn’t he? Is he still working in Computers?” 

“Yes, just got married last fall and he’s working at IBM,” 

“Fancy,” his mom said as she exited the living room to go to the kitchen. 

Sebastian went back to reading his book. But then his phone buzzed on the table. He picked it up. 

Chris 

“Hey ;) back on the EC until Jan 3rd u in NY” 

Sebastian

“Not in the city, but yeah,” 

Chris

“How would u feel coming 2 Boston? Got an apartment, could show u around,” 

Sebastian grinned. It had been about six months since he’d seen Chris. Occasionally they’d text each other in bursts. Weeks or months in between each,they’d call to sext, panting and dirty talking to each other down the line. Chris jerking himself off while Sebastian rode his toys to an orgasm, but they hadn’t gotten their hands on each other in months. And the offer was more than tempting. Sebastian chewed on his cheek, he didn’t want to leave his mom alone for too long but she had been encouraging him to go out. Why not? 

Sebastian

“Can’t stay long, 2-3 days at most, but yeah would luv 2 come over, tomorrow good?”

Chris

“Yeah, address is 62 Boylston St, Boston, MA 02116, APT #F4 or I could get u @ the train station,” 

Sebastian

“Pick me up @ the train? Not too familiar with Boston,” Sebastian texted back. 

Chris

“Awesome, xx see u then” 

-

Sebastian stood up from the couch and called out to his mom,

“Ma! You can stop worrying now! I have plans with a friend for the next few days,” 

“Oh that’s great honey! When will you be leaving?” 

Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh at the question, he went to the kitchen and got a glass of water, 

“So eager to get rid of me,” he said, Georgetta rolled her eyes as she laid cookie dough out on a pan, Sebastian took a sip of his water and reached for a ball of raw cookie dough, he got a small piece ripped off before he had his hand swatted. 

“You’ll get sick!” His mother scolded. He just grinned and tossed the raw dough into his mouth, leaving the kitchen with a laugh. 

He went to his room to pack. He gathered his clothes into his smallest suitcase and threw a new unopened bottle of lube and a box of condoms with them. He went to his closet and rummaged around to find his toy box. He pulled out a few special things putting them into a velvet travel bag and tucking them into the corner of his suitcase. He hoped Chris might be interested, he had been when they’d talked on the phone before. 

He got back on his computer to answer emails after before heading back downstairs to say goodnight to his mom and help his step dad up the stairs to bed. 

After saying goodnight for a second time because his stepdad forgot he had already Sebastian headed off to bed. While in bed he was about to book his train ticket when he got a notification from Chris, 

Chris

“This ticket is for the train that leaves at 8AM, hope that works, It’s a 4.5 hr ride, u can switch it at the station if you need to, see u tmmrw xx” 

He smiled,

“That works gr8, but u didn’t have to,” 

His phone began to ring, he answered. 

“It’s the least I can do if you’re willing to drag your ass up to this cold slushy winter mess to hang out with me,” 

Sebastian chuckled. 

“Alright, well, it’s good to hear your voice. Can’t wait to actually hear it in person tomorrow,” 

Chris chuckled lowly, 

“Get a good sleep, you’ll need it,” 

Sebastian bit his lip, making sure his door was locked before he slid out of his jeans. 

“Oh yeah? You know, I think I might need some help getting there... you know what always makes me sleepy?” 

Chris’s voice got thicker as he rasped out, “Tell me baby boy,” 

“A good orgasm... you think you could help me... daddy?” 

Chris groaned as he squeezed his cock on the other end of the line. 

“Of course baby boy... now tell me what you’ve got on... you still got your clothes on or are you all naked and laid out, all perfect for daddy?” 

“Getting my pants off daddy...” 

“Good boy... you got any toys today? What about that little egg one, and then what about that thrusting one I sent you?” Sebastian scrambled off his bed to go check his closet. He didn’t know if he had them or if he’d left them at home. He was glad when he found them both, 

“I’ve got them both daddy...” he said. His voice breathy, 

“Good... good... lay down on the floor, don’t want you on the bed this time,” Sebastian did as asked. His legs trembling as his ass hit the wood floor. He spread his legs and reached for his half empty bottle of lube. 

“Want you to use the egg on yourself first. Turn it on low, stroke yourself with it. Touch your cock gently with it, don’t use your hands anywhere else...” Chris commanded. 

“Yes daddy...” Sebastian said. He turned on the vibrator low and let it ghost over his cock, he slid it down his folds and back up to circle his cock again. He put Chris on speaker as he played with himself. Soft gaps and whimpers as he closed his eyes and felt himself get wet. He heard Chris hum down the line. 

“Good boy, wish I could see you sweetheart. But you sound so pretty, tell me how it feels? You like touching your cock for daddy?” 

“Yes daddy...” Sebastian gasped as he dipped the egg into his hole, it vibrating and stimulating his inner walls ever so slightly. 

“Want you to put the one that moves inside of you. Don’t work up to it. Just shove it right in. Use as much lube as you need, but push it all the way in.” Chris said. Sebastian heard a slick sound on the other end of the line. 

“Daddy... are you touching yourself?” He asked in a faux shy voice. 

“Yes baby, yes I am... you make daddy so hot you know that? His cock feels so heavy and he just wants to be inside you now...” 

“Want that too daddy... oh... I want that too... oh... fuck....” Sebastian sank the toy into himself. 

“You got it inside?” 

“Yeah... it’s deep daddy... feels so deep in my hole... but you can go deeper...” Sebastian whined, he wanted something to fuck him, he wished Chris was here. 

“Go ahead and fuck yourself with it. Turn it on... let me hear you... I wanna hear how you fuck yourself baby...” Sebastian whined as he added more lube to the toy and turned it on, the beads inside it rotating as it began to buzz and thrust. He propped it up beneath him so it could thrust into him hands free. 

“Oh! Fucccckkkk...” he moaned. He felt the way his walls fluttered around it immediately reacting to the stimulation. 

“Fuck... daddy...” he whined, his fingers came down to circle around his cock roughly and needily as the dildo inside him pistoned away,

Sebastian closed his eyes as he held the phone between his shoulder and head. He pinched his nipples and fisted his cock. He angled the dildo again, this time it thrusted up into his g-spot, he sighed out, trying not to be too loud, a soft mewl coming from his throat as it continued to nail him just right. 

“Oh fuck... daddy... daddy... daddy... I’m gonna cum... I’m gonna... fuck!” He felt himself ejaculate around the dildo, wetting the wood floor he wassitting on. His legs quivered as he closed his legs around his own hand on instinct. Pleasure ripped through him, his cock throbbing as he tugged at it. 

“Fuck... Seb... can’t wait to see you tomorrow. You make daddy so hard...” Sebastian listened as Chris panted down the line, the slick sounds of him touching himself faintly in the background made Sebastian horny all over again. 

“Oh daddy... that was so good. Thank you for letting me cum...” 

“Of course, you’re my sweet boy, and sweet boys always get to cum, now no more orgasms until tomorrow when I say so? Okay? That should be enough to get you to sleep.” Sebastian nodded, humming in affirmation down the phone He felt sated and happy as he turned off the toy. 

“Did you cum daddy?” 

“Not her baby, but I’ll get there...” 

“No daddy... I wanna help... please?” 

“Hmmm... okay baby... tell daddy what you’re gonna do to his cock tomorrow when you get to see it in person again?” 

“Gonna suck on it... can’t wait to suck your cock daddy... missed it... want you to pull my hair while I suck your cock... please daddy...” 

“Oh baby, you know I will, you know I will... I’ll take care of you so good...” 

“Gonna let you have my hole, want it inside me too...nobody else has been inside me since you daddy... I kept it nice and tight for you...” he heard Chris gasp on the other end of the line, the slick sounds getting faster and less controlled. 

“Want you to cum inside me like you did last time... fill me up... I loved it so much daddy... been thinking about your cock filling me up for months...” 

“Fuck! Seb... you have a filthy fucking mouth...” 

“You gonna wash it out with soap?” Sebastian teased,

“Nope, think I’ll just stuff my... oh shit... cock in it...” 

“That works too...” Sebastian said. 

“Are you gonna cum daddy? Why don’t you wait? Huh? Put a ring on yourself and go to sleep then you’ll have a big load for me tomorrow... I’ll let you take me back home and fill me up before we go back out on the town huh?” 

Chris groaned, the slick sounds on the other end of the line slowed, “You want that baby boy? You want me to save this big load for you? For your tight little hole? Bet we don’t even make it home if I do... I’ll have to shove you in the train station bathroom and fill you up against the wall...” 

“Yes daddy! Please... save it for me... save it all for me...” 

“I’ll try baby, I’ll try, go to sleep now okay? Go to sleep so you can get on the train bright and early to come and see me...”

“Ok daddy... goodnight...” Sebastian let out a yawn as Chris chuckled lowly down the phone. 

“Goodnight sweet boy,” 

-

Sebastian hung up the phone. Before he nodded off for real he pulled up his text messages and sent one off. 

Sebastian

U can hold it for me or go ahead and cum, it was really for the sake of the scene but I won’t be upset if u go and get off

Chris 

Oh, I’m definitely holding it 4 u xx

Chris sent back an image of his cock with a ring around it. 

Sebastian 

Thank you Daddy ;) <3

-

Sebastian got off the train at at the South Station. It was so busy and vibrant. A lot like New York. It was trimmed for the holiday season with tinsel and trees, bells and wreaths, ribbons and bows, and even a giant Menorah in front of the downstairs that people took to get to the subway. The snow was falling outside and the cold air bit into him as he exited the train to get into the terminals. He could only imagine how cold it actually was outside. He pulled out his phone to see a text from Chris. 

“Meet me at the bus drop off/pick up I’m in a patriots hoodie with the logo on the back and a red beanie,”

Sebastian wondered how many men in Boston were dressed the same but he headed out. 

He arrived back outside. The chill was just as biting as it was between the terminal. He pulled his scarf tightly around his face as he looked around. Scanning the crowd. Lots of people were bundled up to their noses like him, but nobody was wearing a red beanie that he could see. People passed in front of and behind him as he looked around. He was just about to pull his phone out again when someone grabbed him from behind. He almost screamed, but then he smelled Chris’s familiar scent of cinnamon and pine tar, mixed with spearmint and Gucci cologne. 

“Chris!!!” He squealed, he would deny it if anyone accused him of the sound, but he giggled and turned in Chris’s arms letting go of the suitcase he was holding to throwhis arms around Chris’s neck and kiss him right there in the middle of the sidewalk. Chris kissed back happily, his hands coming to gently settle at Sebastian’s waist. 

They pulled away. Their faces still close. 

“Well, hello to you too, welcome to Boston!” He said. Sebastian giggled again, knowing he was being ridiculous but when he got excited and flirty he’d tend to giggle. 

“Thanks, it’s nice, cold but nice.” 

“Well then, let’s get you warmed up, my place is two blocks that way,” Chris said, 

“This your stuff?” Chris asked,

“Yeah but I can- okay...” Sebastian said as Chris grabbed his suitcase and slung his carryon bag over his shoulder. Gesturing with his head to follow, Sebastian did, trailing behind and then catching up next to him, holding onto Chris’s arm and walking in step with him. Just like any other couple happy to see each other after a long time apart. 

But no. This was just casual, Sebastian reminded himself. 

“We can drop your stuff off at my place and then we can go see the sights, there’s the Skywalk Observatory we could do this evening, along with the Dreams of Freedom museum that highlights and celebrates the role of immigrants in the establishment of the city and through history. There’s the Boston Market, indoors currently, we could catch the Celtics game or a Bruins match tomorrow if you’re interested. I’ve got season tickets. There’s also the Planetarium at the museum of science. And there’s a Christmas light show tonight at the commons downtown, we could do that, or, or we could always go for dinner, a pint, and a movie, that’s classic fun. 

Chris stopped in front of an apartment block. Happily grinning with flushed cheeks at Sebastian who’d fallen behind in step. Sebastian walked up to him, draping his arms around his neck again before saying, 

“That all sounds super fun, and I’m sure we’ll find things to do later, but last night I was promised a different kind of fun,” 

He pressed his body to Chris’s, making sure to rub himself against Chris’s body in the process sensually as he kissed him, immediately adding his tongue to the mix without hesitation. The wind blew and flurries swirled around them as they made out on the side walk, Sebastian reached down and inconspicuously squeezed Chris’s erection through his pants. 

Chris grunted, “Fuck... I’ve just been trying to ignore it since last night, but how could I forget...” 

“I’m cold, you wanna take me inside and warm me up?” 

“More like fill you up,” Chris muttered under his breath as he bearded Sebastian into his building. They shuffled to the elevator, Sebastian already removing some of his layers as the entered the overly heated lobby. 

Chris wheeled Sebastian’s suitcase into his flat. He spread his arms wide and said “Welcome, to my overly humble abode,” 

Sebastian laughed as he took in the sleek modern bachelor pad that the penthouse apartment was. Chris must be pretty well off to be affording this and his place in Cali. Suddenly Sebastian felt abashed at his own humble studio home. 

“It’s nice... the view is pretty,” 

“Looks even better at night,” Chris commented as he took off his own jacket and unlaced his boots. 

Sebastian walked around the place examining the photos on the wall. He smiled at the family portraits and the photos of Chris and who he assumed was his little brother with bowls of spaghetti on their heads. Suddenly he heard a jingling noise and looked down to see a boxer snuffling around at his feet. 

“Shit, sorry, you’re not allergic are you?” Chris asked, but Sebastian was too distracted to answer. 

“Oh my goodness! Hello! What’s your name?” Sebastian dropped to his knees immediately taken by the white and brown spotted dog who jumped up onto his legs and began to slobber all over his face. 

“No, not at all,” Sebastian laughed as he scratched the dog behind the ears and gave him a good rub down his back and and under his belly. The dog snuffled as he happily jumped down from Sebastian and ran around him in circles. Excitedly sniffing before nuzzling at his hand again for more attention. 

“His name is East, he loves meeting new people,” 

“Hi East, hi buddy, oh my gosh you are such a handsome boy! Just like your daddy huh? Yes you are! Yes you are!” East gave a happy bark at the inflection in Sebastian’s voice as he rolled over, presenting his tummy for more scratches. Sebastian gave them delightedly. Praising the happy pup all the while, East’s tail wagged at breakneck speeds as his tongue lulled out in pleasure. Sebastian continued to baby talk down at the dog as East flipped back over and gave Sebastian’s face another healthy tongue bath. 

“East, buddy, that’s my job, don’t take it all for yourself,” he joked, Sebastian laughed again at that. Finally standing up from where he’d gotten down to pet the dog and meeting Chris who was grinning at him dopily. 

“He really likes you,“ Chris said. Taking a sip of his beer. He held one out to Sebastian who stood up, declining it kindly before asking if he could use his bathroom. 

“Yeah second door on the left down the hall,” Sebastian walked away listening to Chris baby talk at his dog with a smile playing at his face. 

He got to the bathroom and washed his hands and his face off from dog slobber before patting his face dry with the towel on the hoop and leaving. 

East came back over to him. Circling around his legs happily when he came back out. 

“Think he thought you left. You closed the door and he looked concerned.” Sebastian just laughed as he cooed down at the dog, 

“Nope, here to stay for now. Don’t worry bud, but for now, I think I should give your daddy some kisses huh? He deserves some especially after you got in so many,” Sebastian looked towards Chris who took another sip of his beer, “Don’t worry, I just washed my face,” he told him as he pulled him in by the belt loops. Chris didn’t have a second to put down his beer before Sebastian was smashing their lips together and palming at his erection again. He groaned, deep and guttural as Sebastian frenched him. 

Chris pulled away, he put his beer down and then stepped back in towards Sebastian and took charge. His hands coming up to take off Sebastian’s sweatshirt. He pulled it over his head and left his hair staticy. Sebastian smiled as he let Chris manhandle him, 

“Bedroom, now,” Chris commanded, Sebastian was unzipping his boots and kicking them off as he walked, guided down the hall to the master suite. Chris closed the door to keep East from barging in. When he turned back around Sebastian was lying at the edge of the bed, his shirt already off showing his lean but toned creamy porcelain skinned torso. 

“Haven’t gotten much sun recently, I get pretty lily white in the winter,” he laughed. Chris just grinned, as he crawled over him, looming as he got closer, close enough to kiss Sebastian before trailing his lips down to his collarbone where he sucked a hickey as he brushed lightly over his sensitive surgery scars before flicking at his nipples. 

“Still gorgeous as ever... is that cunt of yours still pink and perfect for me?” 

“Hope so, if it’s green or something let me know,” Sebastian fell back onto the bed. Listening to Chris snicker as he undid his belt. He let Chris strip him out of his pants before he brought his legs up to slide out of his underwear. 

Chris stripped himself of his own shirt as Sebastian did this. Revealing his harrier than usual chest. 

“Hmm... growing some in for the winter?” 

“Kind of, really just enjoying it before they make me wax for my next role,” 

“Oh, a new role? What is it in?” 

“Can’t tell yet, but it has the potential to be really huge and it career changing,” 

“Sounds important,” Sebastian said as he slid down the bed to his knees in front of Chris. He unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down to his thighs, his eyes widened when Chris’s cock sprang out? Angry and red at the top, hard and leaking. 

“Holy shit, how were you hiding that in there?” Chris chuckled. 

“Not easily. I was worried everyone would see... now come on, be a good boy and take care of Daddy,” Chris said, guiding Sebastian’s head to his cock. He groaned as Sebastian obeyed and began to use his mouth on him. Soon enough he was sucking him down, toying with his already full balls that were being blocked off by a cock ring. 

“You’re nice and heavy for me...can’t wait to feel all of this inside me,” Sebastian said as he sunk all the way down again messily, gagging on purpose and making Chris moan as he fisted his hands into his hair. 

“Off, off, I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that,”. Chris manhandled Sebastian again back onto the bed. He spread his legs and pulled him forward. Now getting on his own knees before Sebastian as he gave a squeeze to the inside of his thighs. 

Sebastian’s ass was almost hanging off the bed but it gave Chris perfect access to his newly shaved cunt. 

“You’re bare,” Chris commented. 

“Wanted a change, do you like?” 

“Yeah baby, I love anything that has to do with you naked,” and with that Chris bent forward and licked a stripe from his asshole to his clit. Sebastian whimpered, Chris sucked on his folds greedily, running is tongue down beside his cock on either side before dipping his tongue into Sebastian’s hole and licking up the wetness that came from it. 

“God, you’re so good at that...” Sebastian sighed, running his fingers through Chris’s short dark hair. Chris hummed, not pulling away from where he was devouring Sebastian. He licked deeper before pulling out to flick his tongue where he knew Sebastian wanted it most, he started off with quick kitten licks, turning his head this way and that to change the angle before he sucked Sebastian’s cock into his mouth with hard pressure. Sebastian made the prettiest sounds as he was being pleasured, Chris never wanted to stop, 

“Oh... fuck... Chris...” Sebastian’s chest stuttered as he arched his back a little, one of his legs had come to hook around Chris’s head, he pressed him into him with the back of his calf and heel as his torso clenched, Chris continued to lick at him without complaint. With another low curse Sebastian’s peak crashed over him in a single wave, his legs quivered as they clenched behind Chris’s head before going limp and sliding down to his shoulders. 

Chris pushed himself up on his arms and crawled forward so his body settled between Sebastian’s legs. 

“Fuck...” Sebastian said. Breathing heavily, “You’re so damn good at that...”. Chris just laughed as he kissed him on the mouth, their tastes mingled as they moved together. Chris slowly ground down into Sebastian as Sebastian traced his hands down Chris’s muscles before beginning to scratch at the large expanse of his massive back and shoulders. Sebastian let his legs once again come up to bracket around Chris as he broke their kiss and began sucking and nipping his way down Sebastian’s neck. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that right? And so unbelievably goddamn sexy...” Sebastian hummed as Chris sucked a dark hickey into his neck. Where everyone would be able to see, just like he was a teenager again. He liked it. Liked being marked by Chris. 

“You obviously haven’t looked at yourself in a while,” he grunted out. Chris just continued his way kissing down Sebastian’s body. He flicked his tongue around Sebastian’s pink nipples and bit down on one, causing Sebastian to let out a sob. 

“Nah, I’m nothing special, there are tons of guys like me who go the gym and get jacked to hell, but you... you’re special. You’ve got all the muscle in all the right places, but your skin is soft, and your ass... is plush and muscular at the same time. You’ve got these natural washboard abs I would dream of having, I had to work for these... but you just run don’t you? I can only imagine how fucking jacked you’d get if you went to the gym,” 

“Hate the gym...” Sebastian said with a laugh. “But that’s good motivation,” 

“The point is, you’re fucking perfect. And I don’t like it that you think you’re not...” Sebastian opened his eyes as Chris had stoped his movement above him. 

“You really think I’m handsome?” 

“Yeah baby, the most handsome man I’ve ever seen...” 

“Even hotter than Leo in Titanic?” Sebastian asked,

Chris laughed, “Oh, is that who does it for you? You’re ten times hotter than Leo in Titanic,” Chris told him, kissing him again. 

“Even your eyes are more gorgeous than all of Leo in Titanic...” Sebastian hummed with a happy smile, people always had told him he had pretty eyes. 

“You’re not bad yourself... now stop sweet talking me and put your dick in me, I’m already naked, pleasantries are for when you want me naked.” 

“Well, I guess chivalry is dead,” Chris commented and with a very quick movement Sebastian found himself flipped over onto his stomach with his knees under him and ass in the air, cunt exposed to whatever Chris might do. Chris’s mouth quickly reattached to his cunt and he cried out, gripping the bedsheets as Chris spanked him and licked a stripe up his slit. 

“Let me go grab some lube, stay like that...” Chris told him. 

Chris came back over jerking his cock and slicking himself up from root to tip, he knew Sebastian was a little wet today but would need more than usual for their play, so he poured some directly down his crack, 

“That’s cold,” Sebastian said. 

“Sorry babe, it’ll warm up...” he promised. He spread it around his cunt before gathering a good bit on his fingers and pushing them inside. Sebastian let out a small gasp but otherwise stayed quiet as Chris worked him open, wanting to make sure he was nice and wet for him, 

“Alright... yeah... you ready for my cock?”

“Please...” 

“Okay,” Chris said, as he lifted a leg so he was on one knee on the bed, he braced himself behind Sebastian and took a hold of his hips, with one hand he slowly guided his cock into Sebastian’s hole, pushing forward and sinking down the first few inches. Sebastian’s back arched like a cat in heat as he scrabbled at the sheets. Chris pulled out and then pushed back in, adding another inch. Finally, after a few more slow thrusts he had sunk down to the hilt. Sebastian shivered under him. His face was down in the bed but he lifted it enough to let Chris hear him speak, 

“Fuck... that’s so good... you’re so good to me...” he moaned. Chris groaned as he panted out, 

“Can I fuck you?” 

“Please, please Daddy...” Sebastian whined. 

And Chris saw white, his hips retracting and slamming back into Sebastian’s ass with no mercy. He picked up his pace, his thrusts getting longer as he did. It took a few minutes of working up to it since Sebastian seemed to be as tight as a virgin again, Chris supposed toys were only so big and he knew he was both above average in length and defiantly girth, but soon he was pummeling Sebastian up just right, down into the bed with slaps of his hips against his ass as Sebastian gasped and clenched around him, sobbing out wordlessly for more. 

“Yeah baby, I’ll give you more. I’ll always give you more... you’re so good for me... so fucking right...” 

“Daddy can I cum?” Sebastian asked. 

“Yeah sweet boy, cum for me...” Chris encouraged through his own labored breathing. Sebastian didn’t say anything else as he came, he couldn’t. Not after the way Chris had been nailing his g-spot for the last few minutes he had been barely hanging on by a thread. 

“Don’t think I’m gonna last much longer sweetheart, if you want another orgasm how about we turn you over and you can play with yourself? Did you bring any toys with you?” 

Sebastian whined as Chris pulled out of him, he flipped over limply and said “In the bag,” he pointed to the duffel by the door.

Chris walked away his heavy loaded cock jutting out between his legs, making him walk a little funny as he opened the bag by the door. He rooted around before making a pleased sound. He held up a harness that had a strap on in it, Sebastian blushed. 

“Only if you want to,” he said, 

“Oh, I definitely want to, we will revisit this before you go home...” Chris put it back in the bag and looked though the other stuff. He saw the toy he’d bought Sebastian that they’d used the night before but bypassed it. There was the egg vibrator, what looked like a vibrating cock ring, a penis enhancer/extender with ridges, a plain realistic dildo with suction cup, box of condoms, a bottle of lube in a plastic ziplock bag, a rabbit vibrator and a-ha... a mini magic wand. That’s what he wanted to see Sebastian work himself with. He hummed as he picked it up. Sebastian’s tired eyes opened as Chris walked back towards him, he was holding the magic wand vibe and Sebastian groaned. That one always gave him so many... how was he going to handle Chris’s cock and that at the same time? Chris seemed to figure out how it worked as he smiled slyly as he pushed the on button and went through the functions, the toy buzzing to life frantically. 

“You’re a powerful little bugger aren’t you?” He asked it. Sebastian rolled again, letting Chris get back between his legs and kiss him, as they necked Sebastian heard the sound of the toy again, he didn’t know where it was and was shocked when he felt it on his cock, he bit Chris’s bottom lip hard, and Chris pulled away, 

“Oh...fuck... I’m so sorry...” he said as he noticed the blood, 

“Geez, you got vampire teeth kid,” Chris told Sebastian. Sebastian laughed, 

“Sorry, really, I am... but... oh shit...” some warning next time,” he gasped as Chris evilly pressed the vibrator back against his cock in payback. 

“Chris... that wasn’t nice...” Sebastian whined like a child. Chris just kissed his neck and cheek again as he pulled it away and turned it off, 

“Alright... your turn... wanna see what you do to yourself when we’re on the phone...” 

Sebastian blushed as Chris pulled away from him. “Really?” 

“Yeah... just pretend I’m not even here... touch yourself for me, you need some more lube?” Sebastian shook his head. He was still wet as a slip n slide from the amount Chris had used on him earlier. Awkwardly he looked down at himself before looking back at Chris. 

“If this makes you uncomfortable we don’t have to...” Chris said. Not wanting to push him into anything. 

“No... no... it’s fine. I just... I’ve never... for anyone else before. I mean I’ve done mutual masturbation, and it’s kind of the same but... not when someone was just watching me...” he stuttered. Chris came forward again and kissed him,

“Only what you’re comfortable with, I promise...” 

“Okay... and I want to...” Sebastian said. Chris nodded and sat back in the chair he had by his dresser. He pumped his cock two times. Not that it needed it. It was flushed and angry looking like it was gonna burst from tension. 

Sebastian closed his eyes, “Talk to me, like you would on the phone... it’ll help,” he said. Chris hummed lowly, 

“You look so good for me honey, all spread out... god, pretty as a picture. Wish I could keep you like this forever. You’re so hot, and you make me so hot... come on, touch yourself. Let me hear you, wanna hear how you pleasure that cock of yours, bet you look so hot when you do it... wish I could touch you...” Sebastian gasped lightly as he let his fingers come down to swirl around his cock, three fingers worked in a circle with light pressure. 

“Chris...” he said. 

“Yeah, so sweet for me...wish you could see yourself...” 

Sebastian stopped rubbing himself, he took the vibrator and with his eyes still closed spread his folds and pressed the vibrator to his cock, he jerked immediately, even on the lightest setting it was a shock to the system. He pressed it down, slowly moving it in the same circle pattern he did his hands. His cunt and asshole clenched as he pleasured himself. His toes curled and feet moved on the bed of their own accord as his pleasure rose, he tipped his head back and began to pant as he reached below the toy and began to prod at his entrance with his other hand. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked. His head coming down to look at Chris as he did. Chris was enraptured. His own hand squeezing his cock as he watched Sebastian with awe in his eyes. Sebastian brought his bow wet fingers down to his hole and pushed them inside. It was a bit of an awkward position,the way Sebastian pushed the toy on himself and reached around to ginger himself but he didn’t look like he was having any trouble. And that made it hotter. 

Chris listened closely as Sebastian’s breaths became more labored and the way his fingers drove in and out of himself became more frantic, the wet sounds of his cunt becoming louder as he got wetter and closer to his orgasm, he pulled his fingers out of himself and threw his head back, gripping the sheets with his free hand as he orgasmed, a stream of ejaculate squirted from him, cresting in an arc and landing on the bed with a loud sound as he came. He twitched, his body clenching as pleasure shot through him. 

“Fuck...” Chris said. Standing from the chair and removing the cock ring. 

“That was so goddamn sexy... you have no clue... talk about mental spank bank material for months...” 

Sebastian just mewled and whined as Chris climbed over him, jerking his cock and pushing his legs wider. 

Sebastian turned off the vibrator but before he could throw it aside Chris told him to keep it, 

“Want you to use it while I fuck you...” he told him. Sebastian couldn’t say anything, all he could do was watch as Chris lined his cock up with his cunt and pressed inside again. 

“Shiiittt...” Chris said, drawing out the word. He wasn’t gonna last long. 

“Touch yourself,” he commanded Sebastian, 

“Yes daddy...” Sebastian said, as he turns the toy on again and jerked under Chris as he fucked him. 

The vibrations ended up hitting the root of Chris’s cock too, adding to his own pleasure as he grunted and fucked into Sebastian with short but deep thrusts. With his other hand that wasn’t busy Sebastian pulled Chris’s head down to his to kiss him, they made out hotly as Chris pumped away inside him. His pleasure built fast with the stimulation inside him and on his clit and before he knew it he was clenching and coming again. 

“Fuck... Seb...” Chris said, their foreheads close together, 

“I’m gonna cum...” 

“Please daddy...” Sebastian whispered between them, the headboard clattered against the wall in a rhythmic manner. “Please daddy, want your cum...” 

“Yeah baby... yeah... you’ll get it... I’m gonna give it to you...” Sebastian whined again as another orgasm overtook him, clenching around Chris’s cock tightly. 

“Turn it off, wanna fuck you to your last one,” Chris told him, and finally Sebastian turned off the toy and threw it to the side. 

Chris pulled him down so they were completely flush against each other, Sebastian wrapped his legs around his torso and let himself be railed, he cried out loudly into the bedroom, Chris’s name leaving his lips like a desperate prayer as Chris prolonged his orgasm, 

Chris’s thrusts got sloppier and sloppier as he pounded away. Finally, he covered Sebastian’s mouth with his own and kissed him hard, covering his own moan as he thrusted in hard one last time, spilling into Sebastian’s hot cunt. Sebastian’s walls clenched around him in one final orgasm, milking his cock for all it was worth. 

Chris’s thrusts slowly came to a stop as he let his cock be milked, he felt like he was coming forever. Finally,he sat back, pulling out of Sebastian with a light pop. Sebastian reached down to feel his raw hole. 

“Fuck... that was so good...” Sebastian said opening his eyes and letting his muscles relax as he lied there on the bed. Chris nodded. Sweat sliding down his brow as he looked at Sebastian. Sebastian let out a giggle as he closed his legs and turned into the plush pillows on Chris’s bed. 

“I feel so full...” he laughed. 

“Oh really?” Chris said, diving down to grab Sebastian around the waist and spoon him, 

“Yeah, I like it... thank you daddy...” he said, his voice took on a playful light quality when he called him that, Chris liked it. 

“You’re welcome sweet boy... you’re welcome...” 

They lied together spooning for the next few minutes. Just catching their breaths and not saying a word. Time ticked by but they were content to just lay there. 

Finally, after what could have been an hour Sebastian stirred. He turned in Chris’s arms and kissed his jaw, Chris ducked his head down to kiss him back, 

“I’m hungry, you said something about going out on the town after this?” 

“Yeah, I’d love to show you around...” Sebastian moved from where he was being spooned and sat up, he groaned as he felt how wet he still was from both lube and Chris’s cum that was now obeying gravity and pouring out of him now that he stood up. He grabbed his boxer briefs from the floor and put them on. Chris rolled off the bed on the other side and began to grab his own clothes. 

“You mind if I shower?” 

“Course not, I’m gonna do the same after you, then we can head out for an early dinner?” 

“Sounds good,” Sebastian said. As he headed towards the end suite. 

-

Sebastian played with East as Chris showered and got ready. He found some of his toys in his dog bed and proceeded to play tug of war with a rope toy and fetch with a ball. When Chris came out with a toothbrush in his mouth his eyes were sparkling. The easiest way to his heart wasn’t through food or sex, or even charming his family, but it was through his dog. East was easily charmed though, but the way Sebastian lit up as he played with him made his stomach flutter. They were too sweet. Both of them. 

“Hey East, hey buddy, you having a good time with Sebastian?” He asked as East trotted up to him and dropped his rubber ball. 

“Go fetch, go fetch, good boy,” Chris said as he rolled it over to Sebastian. East let out a bark and scampered after it. 

Chris washed his mouth out and then went to go gel his hair. 

He appeared back in the living room with his coat. He tossed Sebastian his and they both started bundling back up.

As they headed out into the cloudy city Chris reached out and grabbed Sebastian’s hand to guide him. 

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” Chris said. They hopped on a city bus and took their seats close to each other but no longer holding hands. After a few stops Chris stood up and gestures for Sebastian to follow. Sebastian did with a smile on his face. Chris entered a tall building with a green and blue scalloped awning. The stenciling on the door read “Capuano’s” in a brush script, 

“Hope you like Italian,” Chris said. Sebastian just grinned at him and followed him inside. 

“Hi welcome to Capu-Christopher!” The hostess said, lighting up and dropping the menus on the podium to come out and hug him. Chris laughed as he hugged her back, 

“Oh hello, it’s been forever, I didn’t know you were back in the city!” 

“Yeah, about a month now. I’ll be heading back in January but I’ll be back again in March... it’s good to see you too,” 

“Seb, this is my Aunt Carly, Aunt Carly, this is my friend, Sebastian,” 

“Hi! Welcome,” Carly said, Sebastian smiled as he greeted her back, “So just two of you?” 

Chris nodded and she picked up two menus leading them back into the restaurant. She sat them at a booth nestled in a corner by a fireplace. 

“Chef’s Specials today are Carpaccio and Wood Roasted Trout, if you have any more questions about the menu please let me know, now can I start you off with some wine or beer?” Chris looked at Sebastian who shrugged, 

“We’ll take your recommendation for White, and some ice water.” She nodded and left them to look at the menu. 

They ended up happily flushed from finishing a full bottle of wine and with full bellies from splitting both of their entrees with each other. They’d declined dessert but gotten hot chocolate to go. The sun was setting as they walked through the streets. 

“We should head to the observatory. And we can look at the museum too.” Sebastian nodded and let Chris lead the way. 

They took the elevator to the middle floors that housed the museum. Chris donated twenty dollars before Sebastian could even pull his wallet out and was handed two tickets by the attendant. 

“Chris,” Sebastian scolded. 

“You can get it next time,” 

“That’s what you said at the restaurant,” 

Chris just gave him a goofy smile and slipped his hand into Sebastian’s as they walked towards the theatre that had an introductory video that would play before they entered the museum. 

The museum was self guided and Sebastian drank it all in with interest. Being an immigrant himself he was warmed at the idea that there were places like this that shared the true stories of the bravery and importance that immigration entailed and the toll that it took on the people who dared to do it. 

The first part of the exhibition was about the Puritans and their establishment of the Boston colony, then came the spanish, the French, the Germans and Dutch, and even a prominent Romanian family of immigrants who started one of the largest textile factories during the industrial revolution. Next came a part of the museum dedicated to African immigrants and then Asian, Mexican, Cuban and South American. 

Chris thought the museum was interesting and important but he’d never seen anyone actually as excited about it as Sebastian seemed to be. He lit up as he read the placards and Interacted with the technological displays. He even pulled up the audio guide on his phone a few times to learn more. It was beyond endearing. Sebastian seemed to catch on that Chris wasn’t enjoying it as much as him about three fourths of the way through, 

“Hey, I know you’ve probably been here before. We can head out if you’re bored,”Chris’s face turned surprised, 

“No! No, of course not, you seem to love it,” 

“It’s really cool... my mom is an immigrant and I am too, and yeah, it took a toll on me but I never thought about how crazy and brave what she did was, she fled communism, and it was all because she wanted a better life for her and me. She married my stepdad before she was ready, they eventually fell madly in love but it was rough at the start. Sure they liked each other, but I know it was rushed. And I know she did it mostly so she could get me out of there. I was 12 at the time and was really starting to get depressed over my own body and she knew that there were more options for me in the states. I just... this really puts into perspective how brave she was. She left all the family she had left behind, for years. It wasn’t for another ten years when practically on her deathbed that we got my grandmother to the state’s, and we only had her for another year before she passed. But all her friends, her family, everything she knew she left just on a chance, on a hope that things could be better for us.” Chris squeezed Sebastian’s hand. He didn’t really know what to say but was definitely a little bit in awe too. He didn’t think he’d be able to be that brave. 

“Your mom sounds like an amazing woman,” Chris said. 

“She is,” Sebastian grinned, squeezing his hand back. 

They finished up with the museum. It was dark out and they decided to head up to the top floor to see the city from above. 

When they got out of the elevator they grabbed hands again, walking out to the balcony observatory. The wind whipped their hair from so high up and it was even colder than on the ground as the flurries surrounded them falling and turning into slush beneath their feet. 

Sebastian grinned widely as he leaned over the railing, making Chris a bit nervous as he marveled at the view, 

“Wow! Chris! This is so cool!“ 

Sebastian pointed to different buildings and asked Chris what they were. Chris watched him and answered his questions halfheartedly. He was more than a little distracted. Sebastian’s nose was flushed a bright cherry red and his cheeks were pink. His eyes sparkled even in the low light from the lamps on the top of the building. His hair was fluffy from where he’d taken off his hat and his ears were red too now. 

Chris stepped forward and took Sebastian’s hat from his hands. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Sebastian said. Gesturing to the nighttime skyline. 

“Yeah. It sure is,“ and he tugs Sebastian’s hat over his head and pulls him in by his coat lapels, kissing him hard and passionately. 

They pull away from each other their breaths fogging out from the cold air as their heads stay close. 

“There’s a light show at the planetarium, we could go catch that or we could go home and do that tomorrow night,” 

“Let’s go home...” Sebastian said. Realizing after he’d said it he’d referred to Chris’s place as home. He found himself not as bothered by it as he’d think he would be if it was anyone else. 

Chris kissed him again and they clasped their gloved hands together shuffling to the elevator and taking the ride back down. 

They were giggly and kept their hands clasped as they got onto the bus to head back to Chris’s place, anxious for what the rest of the night had in store. 


End file.
